fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trip Lister
Trip Lister, an 18-year old agent of ZECT, was the first Hornix user before becoming Kamen Rider Kickerborg. Trip Lister Trip & his brother Van are spoiled rich kids who believe that they can have anything because their father owns the building that occupied Zoom Comics & most of the other buildings in town. They were the ones who, in Big Bad Beetleborgs, dared Drew, Roland, & Jo to enter Hillhurst mansion when they were young. They often included their driver, Dudley, into their schemes. Nukus told Van & Trip how to defeat Borgslayer which would send the Magnavores back into the comic if it was defeated. After the incident with the Borgslayer, they returned to their father's mansion & were never seen or heard of ever again. Years later, Trip, while Hornix, had his own personal army of ZECT Troopers called Shadow, which had yellow stripes on their uniform, indicating that they are an elite unit of ZECT Troopers. He is a perfectionist, believing in a philosophy known as "Perfect Harmony". When he's calm, he's a caring person who possesses a strict code of teamwork & demands perfection. He cares deeply for his team members, & in battle he is a brilliant tactician. However, he's also impulsive, brash, & quick to anger. It is interesting to note that during battle he primarily uses kicks, foreshadowing his later role as Kamen Rider Kickerborg. After McCormick defeated him, Trip became obsessed with revenge which caused to disregard the safety of his team which cost him Hornix Zecter & his position at Shadow. With the loss of his dignity & rank, Trip went through self-loathing, seeing himself as a loser who can't keep his idealogy & started a new one based on evil & darkness. However, he still shows compassion to his brother Van, allowing him to let him under his wing & putting him out of his misery after he became a Native Worm saying that they will always be partners. When McCormick managed to infiltrate his flawless security team & upstage him by revealing how a Worm had done the same, he was so angry that he immediately challenged Beetleborg to a fight. While he managed to defeat McCormick & destroy his belt, he was shocked to learn that he had been unsuccessful in his mission to eliminate Beetleborg forever when McCormick transformed with a repaired belt. His resulting hatred caused him to disregard the safety of his team in favor of getting revenge against McCormick, which led to the Hornix Zecter rejecting him. After this he was reassigned to another part of the city, but returned when members of his former team were being eliminated from within by a traitor. Despite his renewed vow to protect his team, the Hornix Zecter had chosen Van, making him the new leader of Shadow. Afterwards, he asked Van to let him rejoin Shadow, but Van turned him down. He later returns as Kamen Rider Kickerborg. He manages to force two Executive level Worms to retreat during his first appearance due to believing that they were laughing at him. After destroying multiple Pupaworm, Trip quickly stripped Van of the Hornix Zecter with a Rider Kick after telling him that he had "been to the Underworld" & attempted to invite Van to come with him. Though Van is reluctant at first, he accepts Trip's offer when he saved his life, proving his partner with a Hopper Zecter of his own. With Van as Puncherborg, Kickerborg ambush Beetleborg & Stagborg within an abandoned factory, with the two Hoppers easily defeating Beetleborg & Stagborg in a matter of minutes after the two were weakened by the activation of the 'Red Shoes' system. He & Van later attempt to destroy a confused & weakened Rena Ayers during the series, in hopes of eliminating her early. However, he hesitates at the last moment, as if showing affection for Rena when he sees in her eyes that she has gone through the same darkness as he & Van. Dragonborg & Rena are then saved by Lillia who used a fire extinguisher to distract the Hoppers. Their attempt almost works, but Rena is saved by Kamen Rider Dragonborg. Their plan did have a side-effect, resulting in a recovery of Rena's Worm memories. When asked by Van later, he says that he has indeed taken a liking to Rena, & therefore did not kill her. Even more so, Trip protects Rena from Substworm when she is endangered. This led to an infuriated Van, as it went against their beliefs of abandoning the light. Later, in his encounter with Rena & Jay, when Trip says to Jay that he will protect Rena, he gets surprised when Rena, who temporarily reverted back to Ucaworm, hit him hard which sent him flying away. After that, he shows up with an injured face to a laughing Van & their bond is restored. Later during the series, Van & Trip fight with a depressed Dalton as Puncherborg & Kickerborg. After defeating Dalton, Trip offers him a place as his little brother, which Dalton happily accepts. Trip meets McCormick once more, & challenges him to a tofu cook-off, but since the seller is sold out, they would have to reschedule. The trio then encounters Reynold Norwood who makes short work of them using "Freeze" to move out of the way & cause all their Rider Finishers to collide. Continuing from the comical arc of the tofu cook-off, near the end of the episode, McCormick accidentally stood them up, & Trip & Van are left in the street wondering if McCormick will come & if the challenge will still commence. Later during the series, the Hornix Zecter is once again offered to him by Timberlake, but he declares that he is enjoying his stay in the pitch black underworld, as he kicks the case containing the Zecter. Van & Trip watch as Reynold Norwood advances into Area Z later during the series, & Van wants to help them fight. Trip laughs at him for trying to be a hero. But later after meeting with McCormick & Williams as they prepare to face Cassisworm, he decides to help them as Cassisworm Gradius defeated Van (who went & fought earlier as Hornix for the last time) & Stagborg. Thinking that Cassisworm laughed at Van, he tells Cassisworm to laugh at him, as well. They perform a Triple Rider Kick & effectively neutralize his "Absorb" ability. Trip later laughs at Van for straying from the path of darkness & becoming Hornix, & so Van returns to him, as Puncherborg once again. Trip displays his desire for the darkness later during the series, he & Van binding themselves with chains & weights so that they would not be able to fight for justice. Ignoring McCormick's request for assistance, he along with Van sit & meditate, attempting to regain their darkness. Along with Kamen Rider Puncherborg, Kickerborg defeats one of the two Cassisworm Clipeus later in the series. The two Hoppers utilize the Rider Jump function to send Cassisworm flying into the air, destroying him with a Rider Kick & Punch as he falls to the earth. After seeing a picture of the Northern Lights, Trip begins to ponder returning to the light again. Upon seeing Van with a Worm identification necklace, Trip scolds him for using such a device (apparently aware of its effect on human). Later in the series, Trip realizes that Van has become a Native Worm & can no longer control his form. As a show of pity, he uses a Rider Kick to end Van's suffering. Holding his fallen brother/partner, Trip looks up to the stars in the night sky & says that he & Van will always be both brothers & partners & that they have to regain the light once again. Near the end of the series, he became a high-ranking ZECT official in league with Kamen Rider Centauruborg & went back to being the wielder of the Hornix Zecter. He commanded the counterattack against Neo-ZECT & was able to annihilate a majority of the Neotroopers with his ZECT Trooper team (Shadow did not reappear for some unknown reasons), calling it a "perfect mission". Despite this, he was killed on combat with Kamen Rider Hercuborg. His last words lamented having received a "perfect death." Fighting Style As Hornix he focused on boxing with both punching & kicking. But as Kickerborg, he focuses mainly on his legs & kicks, it is known as kickboxing. Forms On his first appearance, he assumed the form of Kamen Rider Hornix. Then, he transformed into Kamen Rider Kickerborg. Hornix Masked *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s Hornix's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This the default form until the rider rotates Hornix Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. Rider * Rider Height: 192cm *'Rider Weight': 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t Hornix's sleeker, faster, & more offensive form which morely resembles the hornet motif. In this form Hornix can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on the Hornix Zecter, the Rider Sting tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the Hornix Zecter. Kickerborg Statistics *'Rider Height': 192cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 20t Unlike all of the other Riders in Kamen Rider: Beetleborg, the Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. Kickerborg has a green Acrida cinerea motif & by raising the legs on the Hopper Zecter, Kickerborg can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered Rider Kick. The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another kick. Hornix's Arsenal Rider Brace The device that is used to call upon the Hornix Zecter. It serves as the docking device for the Hornix Zecter & allows for the transformation. Hornix Zecter *'Device Type': Hornix Brace ('Transformation' Brace) *'Animal': Hornet, bee, or wasp *Color: Yellow *'Cast Off System': Flipping the Hornix Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE HORNET!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. *'Primary Finisher': RIDER STING - A power charge begins when the button on Hornix Zecter is pressed. When attacking, Hornix uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter Needle to punch at the Worm. Because of its extended charge-life, Hornix can deal consecutive 'stings'; usually when confronted by multiple opponents. This is a variation of the classic finisher "Rider Punch." Zecter Needle A prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack. It has extended charge-life & can be used to destroy multiple opponents. Machine Zecter Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Kamen Rider Hornix under Trip Lister was the first Rider to use his Machine Zectron. Kickerborg Arsenal Rider Belt A standard belt produced by ZECT that is capable of holding the Hopper Zecter. The front of the belt flips down to reveal a latch where the Hopper Zecter can then be docked onto. Hopper Zecter (Green Side) *'Device Type': Rider Belt ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Grasshopper *'Color': Green *'Change Announcement': "CHANGE KICK HOPPER!!!" *'Primary Finisher': RIDER JUMP >>> RIDER KICK - Kickerborg's finishing attack; When the legs of the Hopper Zecter are pulled up, a charge surges to Kickerborg's left leg where he leaps high into air. From here, he sets up his attack by pulling the Hopper Zecter's legs back down (to default position) & attacks off his left leg with a drop kick from above. Upon landing the kick, the Anchor Jack on his left leg bounces down & back up, allowing Kickerborg to rebound back into the air for another attack, creating possibilities for different variations of attack. Anchor Jack The gold-joints installed onto the left leg of Kickerborg. Shaped like grasshopper legs, these joints have the ability to click down & rebound back up. This rebounding force allows Kickerborg to bounce from the first target & move on to attack other enemies. Category:Kamen Rider: Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Rivals